V1.0.0.145
*Champion tweaks: |Related = *V1.0.0.145 Patch notes |Prev = V1.0.0.144 |Next = }} League of Legends V1.0.0.145 Champions : *Pending the completion of some further testing on PBE, Rengar will be released at a future date * (Innate): While in brush or stealth, Rengar will leap at the target when using his basic attack. Rengar builds 1 Ferocity with each ability he uses on enemies. When reaching 5 Ferocity, Rengar's next ability becomes empowered, granting it a bonus effect. * : Rengar's next basic attack deals bonus damage and grants him increased Attack Speed for a short duration. ** Ferocity Bonus: Rengar deals enhanced damage and his Attack Speed bonus increases. * : Rengar lets out a battle roar, damaging enemies and gaining bonus Armor and Magic Resist for a short duration. ** Ferocity Bonus: Rengar heals himself for a percentage of his maximum health. * : Rengar throws a bola at his target, slowing them for a short duration. ** Ferocity Bonus: Rengar roots the target. * : Rengar activates his predatory instincts, stealthing and revealing all enemy champions in a large radius around him. He gains Movement Speed and rapidly generates Ferocity while stealthed. *General ** Base Health Regen reduced to 8.25 from 9.85 **Health Regen per level reduced to 0.75 from 0.85 **Base Attack Damage reduced to 56 from 60.1 **Attack Damage per level increased to 3.5 from 3 * (Innate) **Delay increased to 9 seconds from 7 seconds **No longer deactivates when damaged by lane minions **Now displays the Health Regen gained in the tooltip * **Cooldown reduced to 8 seconds at all ranks from 12/11/10/9/8 **Movement Speed increased to 35% at all ranks from 15/20/25/30/35% **Movement Speed duration adjusted to 1.5/2.25/3/3.75/4.5 seconds from 4 at all ranks **Base damage increased to 30/55/80/105/130 from 30/45/60/75/90 **Silence duration reduced to 1.5/1.75/2/2.25/2.5 seconds from 2.5 at all ranks **Now removes slows on activation **Can now critically strike again **Buff duration reduced to 4.5 seconds from 6 **Fixed: Garen's next basic attack after Decisive Strike no longer occurs unusually quickly **Fixed: Decisive Strike is no longer consumed if Garen fails to finish attacking **While performing Decisive Strike, Garen now continues to follow his target if they are moving * **Changed to passively increase Armor and Magic Resist by 20% rather than 0 to 25 based on kills **Damage reduction adjusted to 30% from 20/24/28/32/36% **Active now additionally grants 30% Crowd Control Reduction **Duration adjusted to 2/3/4/5/6 seconds from 3/3/3/3/3 **Cooldown adjusted to 24/23/22/21/20 seconds from 30/27/24/21/18 * **Damage adjusted to 20/45/70/95/120 (+0.7/0.8/0.9/1.0/1.1 total Attack Damage) from 50/90/130/170/210 (+1.4 bonus Attack Damage) **Damage dealt to minions increased to 75% from 50% **No longer removes slows on activation or reduces the duration of incoming slows while active **Ignores unit collision during Judgment but takes a 20% Movement Speed penalty when spinning through minions **Fixed: Judgment no longer locks out Garen from taking other actions longer than intended * **Cooldown adjusted to 160/120/80 seconds from 140/120/100 * : ** Fixed: Remove Scurvy now removes blinds. : *General **Improved the responsiveness of his basic attacks, primarily in Hammer stance **Fixed: The first basic attack after swapping to Mercury Cannon is now more responsive * (Innate) **Champion kills or assists reduce Death Lotus's cooldown by 10 seconds and refresh basic abilities * **10/9.5/9/8.5/8 second cooldown **Katarina throws a dagger which deals 50/85/120/155/190 (+0.5 Ability Power) magic damage. The dagger bounces to the 4 closest enemies dealing 10% less damage with each bounce **Enemies hit are marked for 4 seconds. Katarina's basic attacks or spells will consume the mark dealing 15/30/45/60/75 (+0.2 Ability Power) magic damage * **4 second cooldown **Whirls daggers in a circle dealing 40/80/120/160/200 (+0.5 bonus Attack Damage) (+0.35 Ability Power) magic damage. If she hits an enemy Champion, Katarina gains 12/20/28/36/44% Movement Speed for 1 second * **14/12/10/8/6 second cooldown **Moves to a target's location. Deals 40/70/100/130/160 (+0.5 Ability Power) magic damage if the target is an enemy **After using Shunpo, Katarina gains 20% damage reduction for 3 seconds * **60/55/50 second cooldown **Becomes a flurry of blades, throwing daggers at the closest 3 enemy Champions dealing 400/500/600 (+3 bonus Attack Damage) (+1.75 Ability Power) magic damage over 2 seconds **Daggers apply Grievous Wounds, reducing incoming healing by 50% for 3 seconds * **Ability Power ratio increased to 0.4 from 0.2 * **Slight increase in the speed of the jump **Now places Pantheon slightly in front of the target instead of directly on top of the enemy * **Fixed a bug where Dragon's Descent would hitch on initial use when using skins * **Damage on impact increased to 10/20/30/40/50 (+0.4 Ability Power) from 9/18/27/36/45 (+0.14 Ability Power) **Poison Ability Power ratio reduced to 0.1 from 0.14 **Fixed: Fixed a bug where the poison was lasting longer than intended **Fixed: Damage values will now update correctly when Teemo hits a unit with a lower level Toxic Shot poison * **Fixed: Piercing Arrow no longer sometimes fires from a point above his bow **Fixed: Piercing Arrow now more reliably hits targets at the end of its range * **Ability Power ratio on Blight stack detonation increased to 0.02 per stack from 0.01 * **Missile width increased to 100 from 60 **Increased missile visibility **Spread range from primary target to nearby targets increased to 550 from 450 **Tendril break range increased to 600 from 550 * **Fixed: Timeout tone will now play properly * (Innate) **Now properly cancels spell casts upon activation * **Destroying a seed no longer breaks spell shields **Plant selection radius increased slightly * **Modified the vine particle to be easier to see Proving Grounds *Nexus turrets **Amount increased back to 2 from 1 **Health reduced by 900 **Armor reduced by 20 **Base Attack Damage reduced by 30 General *Friend List notes **Pending the completion of some further testing on PBE, Friend List notes will be released at a future date *Updated tooltips for Cho'Gath *The main HUD health and mana bars will now display regen per second as opposed to regen per 5 seconds *The "Reset HUD" button in the "Interface Options" menu will now set the global scale value to the correct amount *Fixed: Wraiths and Lesser Wraiths no longer state they steal life in the tooltip Undocumented Changes Champions * renamed to . * Lore was changed. Patch Preview video References Category:Patch notes